half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Alyx Vance
"When I plucked her from Black Mesa, I acted in the face of objections that she was a mere child and of no practical use to anyone. I have learned to ignore such naysayers when quelling them was out of the question." - G-Man Alyx Vance is an important character in Half-Life 2, Episode One and Episode Two. She is portrayed as a woman in her early to mid twenties, and is a prominent figure in the Resistance against the rule of the Combine Empire. Before Half-Life 2 Alyx, like many of the human leaders of the Resistance based at Black Mesa East, is a former resident of the original Black Mesa Research Facility. She is the daughter of Dr. Eli Vance, a scientist from Black Mesa, who appeared briefly in the original Half-Life. Alyx's mother, Azian Vance, is never encountered in-game, but can be seen in a family photograph in Black Mesa East. Azian lived in the facility's dormitories with Alyx, but died during the Black Mesa Incident. Alyx' face was modelled after the face of Jamil Mullen. Merle Dandridge performed as Alyx' voice actor. Appearances Half-Life 2 Alyx is arguably the most important character in Half-Life 2, as she helps Gordon Freeman more frequently and directly than any other character. Her first appearance is in the first chapter of the game, Point Insertion, in a scene where Gordon has been intercepted by Civil Protection units while he is still an unarmed civilian. Alyx rushes in the room and apparently takes down the CPs by herself (although this is not explicitly shown on-screen). Subsequently, she escorts Gordon to Kleiner's Lab. However, the two unintentionally part ways after Kleiner's teleportation device malfunctions, forcing Gordon to continue through City 17 on his own. When Gordon finally arrives in Black Mesa East, he is welcomed by Alyx and her father, Eli Vance. Later, in Black Mesa East, she gives Gordon a gravity gun and demonstrates its use. Also, during this chapter, Alyx is shown having a heated argument with Dr. Judith Mossman, a hostility that appears justified as Mossman is revealed a traitor in the chapter titled Entanglement, where Gordon helps Alyx search Nova Prospekt for her captured father. She fights alongside Gordon through a section of City 17 during the armed uprising in Anticitizen One, and provides indirect assistance to Gordon during the final confrontation with Dr. Breen in the final areas of the Citadel in Dark Energy. Also, Alyx seems to have made peace with Dr. Mossman after seeing her turn on Dr. Breen and release Gordon Freeman, Eli and Alyx herself from their imprisonment. In the ending scene of Half-Life 2, Alyx is with Gordon Freeman at the time of the dark energy explosion. While the G-Man saves Gordon from the enormous blast, Alyx is apparently left behind, frozen in time with one arm shielding her eyes. Episode One Alyx manages to survive, being rescued by Vortigaunts, who also free Gordon from the influence of his "employer", the G-Man; after being teleported away to just outside the Citadel and briefly revisiting it, Alyx and Gordon stick together for most of Episode One, finally getting to the exit from City 17 and jumping on the last resistance train wagon heading out of the City just as the Citadel explodes. Episode Two Alyx appears in Episode Two throughout the game, and is almost always with the player. She once again rescues Gordon at the beginning of the game by using the gravity gun to free him from the remains of a crashed train, which fell off a bridge destroyed the citadel explosion at the end of Episode One. At one point, she is severely injured by a Hunter, but is later healed by several Vortigaunts with the player's assistance. The only reason she is alive is because the played character, Gordon Freeman, "weaved" his life with her's in order to keep her alive. This either figuratively or literally means that if one of them dies, they bother die. She then accompanies the player on their journey to get to White Forest, a large resistance base. Throughout the journey, she helps the player at many points, including providing sniping support for the player using a mounted Combine sniper rifle (this is the first time such a weapon can be seen by the player) as he makes his way through a zombie infested industrial complex under a bridge. Weapons In Half-Life 2 and most of Episode One, Alyx is seen with her unique weapon, an automatic pistol which, in appearance, resembles a pistol from the Glock range (possibly a glock 18), known simply as "Alyx's Gun" (from its entity name, weapon_alyxgun). This gun is not available to Freeman, although the player can obtain it via the cheat console, and it is also an available weapon to the player in some mods. However, late in Episode One, Alyx grabs a shotgun (identical to the one available to the player, which resembles a Franchi SPAS-12) and wields it throughout the hospital in Chapter 4. At one point, she also uses an Overwatch sniper rifle, although she is not actually seen when sniping (neither are Combine snipers), and twice in the game she uses mounted Combine machine guns to provide cover fire for Gordon. Personality and skills Alyx is a skilled hacker, she is able to operate and manipulate Combine based-objects such as turrets with the help of her multitool. Alyx wields an electronic multitool, which she utilizes in order to perform a variety of tasks; such as bypassing security systems and opening locked doors. In Episode One she also uses it to re-program rollermines to attack Combine Troops and Stalkers. She is also very proficient with a pistol and in unarmed combat, and helps fight alongside Gordon briefly during both Entanglement and Anticitizen One in Half-Life 2. In Episode One, Alyx accompanies the player for most of the game and demonstrates fighting skills previously unseen, such as using shotguns and kicking a headcrab zombie in a fight. Despite Alyx's friendly nature she shows some hostility towards Dr. Mossman because of Mossman's somewhat patronizing attitude towards her, as well as Mossman's interest in her father. At the end of Half-Life 2, this hostility has seemingly vanished, when Dr. Mossman helps to free Alyx and her father from the clutches of Dr. Breen. Alyx also has a good sense of humour, as evidenced by the jokes she makes about various things, including the Combine and Gordon's silence. An example of this can be seen in the Lowlife chapter of Episode One, where she and the player navigate a series of zombie infested tunnels. During lulls in combat she makes noises like a zombie to scare the player, upon finding out it's her she will say "Hah, gotcha!". Relationship with Gordon Freeman Although Alyx was a child at the time of the Black Mesa Incident (at which point Gordon was 27 years old), Gordon's almost two decades long stasis after Half-Life has effectively erased any age gap between the two. At several points during Half-Life 2 (as well as the episodes One and Two) it is suggested that there is a growing relationship developing between her and Gordon Freeman. These include: * Alyx' father, Eli Vance's, comment when the three meet up for the first time in Black Mesa East.Black Mesa East, Half-Life 2: Eli: There is nothing Gordon can't handle... with the possible exception of you Alyx (embarrassed): Dad! This is followed by a moment of awkward silence, and is also the first time such a relationship is mentioned in-game. * The chapter Entanglement contains several scenes, mainly when the couple are forced to part ways for some reason, with Alyx becoming quiet and telling Gordon to be careful. Continuing this theme, Episode One contains several situations where this relationship is developed: * In the first chapter, Dog finds Gordon under a pile of rubble, and Alyx runs to him and hugs him before becoming aware of the situation, and becomes embarrassed immediately afterwards. * Like the Entanglement elevator scenes in the previous game, Direct Intervention contains at least one scene with Gordon going down an elevator and Alyx telling him to "hurry back". ** Additionally, a developer commentary given during this scene, verifies that a Gordon/Alyx relationship was indeed intended. * In the chapter Lowlife, when forced to go through sewage-like sludge, Alyx comments on Gordon's H.E.V. suit and jokingly asks "room for two in there?". * In Urban Flight, having bridged a gap between two ruins (and given Gordon his trademark Crowbar) Barney Calhoun additionally mentions that Gordon is a "lucky dog" to travel alongside Alyx.Urban Flight, Episode One: Barney: Go on over, she's waiting for you. You lucky dog, you! Their possible relationship is hinted even more obviously in Episode Two: * In order to resurrect Alyx after a near-fatal attack by a Hunter, Gordon participates in a Vortigaunt ritual wherein his life is "weaved" with hers in a pact that might resemble a marriage (or a Vortigaunt variation) somewhat. * In a sequence where Gordon must go ahead in order to clear out a combine fortification, he jumps down a gap, leaving Alyx with some rebels above. The last thing heard is one of the rebels asking Alyx "So... Is he your boyfriend?"' - Alyx' answer cannot be heard. * In his most obvious comment her father jokes about that everyone should "do their part", playing off of Dr. Kleiners speech to the public, along with expressing his desire for grandkids.Our Mutual Fiend, Episode Two: Alyx (about Gordon): Yeah, we make a pretty good team. Eli: That's good because now that the Suppression Field is down... we should all do our "part". Alyx (embarrassed): Dad! Eli: Can you blame an old man for wanting grandkids? Notes Actress Merle Dandridge provides Alyx's voice, while her face and body are modeled after Jamil Mullen. At the beginning of Episode One, Alyx gains a small scar above her right eyebrow; presumably inflicted from the blast of Half-Life 2 and having been dug "out of the rubble". Unlike other games that feature extremely vulnerable mission-critical characters, Half-Life 2 gives Alyx the ability to absorb a large amount of damage before death (due to the fact that her health regenerates extremely rapidly). It is still possible for her to die during combat however, and at several points the player is required to protect her from taking damage. Her death will result in a black screen fade and failure message, then game will reload from a previous checkpoint. While it is possible for Gordon Freeman to fire on friendly characters, this causes no visible reactions and it appears that it is impossible to injure Alyx even indirectly with the Gravity Gun. This applies for all "friendly" characters. This is a switch from Half-Life, in which any and all characters (except the G-Man) could be easily killed by the player. It is mentioned in Half Life 2: Raising the Bar that friendly characters could be killed at one point, but this was removed because an NPC needed for an important trigger could be killed. Behind the scenes In the early stages of production, Eli and Alyx Vance had no relation, and she was the daughter of Captain Vance, leader of the Conscripts. She had also a slightly different appearance: red hair (even though she keeps them quite reddish), a green jacket and a blue-green bodysuit. At one point, giving her braces was also an option. Alyx was also to own a pet alien named "Skitch" (also known as "Snitch"), while Dog was just a rough idea and belonged to Eli (Maxwell and this stage) only. It had long poisoned claws. It was merged with Dog for redundancy issues. References Category:Characters Category:Resistance Members Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Three